Studies have correlated mitochondrial function with the disease of cardiomyopathy and for neuron health and survival. Specifically, aberrant mitochondrial quality control has been demonstrated to be an important factor in the development of neurodegenerative diseases and cardiomyopathy.1,2. The mitochondrial kinase PTEN Induced Kinase 1 (PINK1) plays an important role in the mitochondrial quality control processes by responding to damage at the level of individual mitochondria. The PINK1 pathway has also been linked to the induction of mitochondrial biogenesis, and, critically, the reduction of mitochondrially induced apoptosis.3,4,11 
Parkinson's Disease (PD) is one of the most common neurodegenerative disorders, however no disease modifying therapies are currently approved to treat PD. Both environmental and genetic factors lead to progressive apoptosis of dopaminergic neurons, lowered dopamine levels and ultimately PD. PINK1 kinase activity appears to mediate its neuroprotective activity. The regulation of mitochondrial movement, distribution and clearance is a key part of neuronal oxidative stress response. Disruptions to these regulatory pathways have been shown to contribute to chronic neurodegenerative disease1,2.
Cardiomyopathy refers to a disease of cardiac muscle tissue, and it is estimated that cardiomyopathy accounts for 5-10% of the 5-6 million patients already diagnosed with heart failure in the United States. Based on etiology and pathophysiology, the World Health Organization created a classification of cardiomyopathy types which includes dilated cardiomyopathy, hypertrophic cardiomyopathy, restrictive cardiomyopathy, arrhythmogenic right ventriclular cardiomyopathy, and unclassified cardiomyopathy.5 PINK1 kinase activity appears to mediate its cardioprotective activity. The regulation of mitochondrial movement, distribution and clearance is a key part of cardiac cell oxidative stress response. Disruptions to these regulatory pathways have been shown to contribute to cardiomyopathy.1,2 Thus, there is a need in the art for effective PINK1 agonists and compounds for treating neurodegenerative diseases such as Parkinson's disease and cardiomyopathy. Disclosed herein are solutions to these and other problems in the art.